


The Conqueror's Right

by PoisonousTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Control, Demon Sex, Demons, Desperation, Dildos, F/M, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: Hell was conquered. The Celestial empire accomplished it, enslaving the demons and making them into lowly workers and slaves. And Nero, a Celestial in charge of one of the pits of Hell, is eager to have some fun with his new pet.





	1. Chapter 1

The Sun shone down in Hell, at the beginning of this new day. Like it had been for the few past decades, the Sun, symbol of life and hope, was lighting the depths of Hell, through the gargantuan holes made by the Celestials.

Each morning, the demons were rising with the sun, observing from their pits the sky above them, dotted by the buildings and machines of their masters. How could this have happened, most of them thought. But none ignored the answer to that question.

Fifty years ago, the demon's home was hidden deep underground. So deep that no mortal could survive going down there. So deep that not a single creature living on the surface could ever gaze at Hell's landscapes of red rocks, lava falls and demonic architecture. So deep that only the demons knew of this place. A place to retreat, when their plans to dominate the surface didn't go as planned.

And then... And then, the unthinkable happened. The ceiling of the caverns collapsed. And they came in, from the surface, to conquer Hell. Naturally, the demons tried to defend their home, but it was no use. Their enemies were stronger. Better equipped. Superior in every aspects. The demon lords fell one after the other, and in the end ? Hell had been conquered. In only a couple of days, no less.

Their conquerors were the Celestials. Humans and angels, who came together to transcend their natural limits and gave birth to the most powerful empire this world had ever seen. Clad in advanced armors, using weapons and vehicles of technological wonders that the demons couldn't understand. The war was a bloody massacre. For one Celestial falling, a hundred demon fell. For each flying machine destroyed, ten took its place. And as they declared Hell theirs, no demon could deny it. They had lost. And now, they were slaves.

Things quickly changed, after the conquest. The pits were dug out, exposing the hellish landscapes to the sun's light. Among the clouds, flying golden spires were constructed, so the Celestials could always keep an eye on the demons down in Hell. And on the ground, armed forces were always on hold, keeping them from escaping.

The old demonic buildings were left to ruin, and the demons were herded around the pits in slums. Used as slaves for the Celestial empire, working as lowly workers for most. The lucky ones. As some of the bigger demon races weren't used as slaves. Instead, they were herded as livestocks. And butchered, served as meals for the Celestials to celebrate their victory and send a message to the hordes. They were here to stay. And the demons were theirs to do as they pleased.

  
  


Nero observed Pit 17 from his lavish quarters, from the top of his spire. Every morning, he liked to look down into Hell from his bedroom windows, as dawn washed upon the hole of epic proportions. It always put a smile on Nero's face. Some sort of conqueror's pride, he thought.

He was one of the administrators of Pit 17, taking care of the trade agreements between the settlement and the rest of empire. Nero was to make sure every imported and exported goods were following the empire's regulations. And for his role, the man was given living quarters worthy of his standing. All of the Celestials had the right to the utmost comfort anywhere they could be living in the empire, but Nero's apartment was something else entirely. From there, he could see both the pit to hell and the immensity of the sky through a great bay window. The regal apartment was tailored for his utmost comfort, and a well-rounded staff of both androids and assistants took care of everything he needed.

Tired of looking at the pit, the Celestial lift his head a little, to watch Irradiant II's departure, filled with electrical components made by the inhabitants of the pit, as well as copious amounts of demon meat. Irradiant II came twice a year to Pit 17 and each time, the spectacle of the ship lifting up among the clouds as dawn painted the horizon was breath taking.

It had been a good year for the settlement, and Nero's skills as a negotiator weren't estranged from their success. Using his silver tongue, the man always managed to cut advantageous deals for Pit 17, so much so that the Celestials of the settlement were never missing anything. When someone wanted something imported to the spires, it was him they asked. And each time, the Celestials thanked him profusely for obtaining what they desired.

It also happened that Nero ordered things for himself, although rare. The man smiled, thinking about his special order of nanomachines, useful technology that the empire used to treat injuries with extreme efficiency. But some of them were also used to alter the body from the inside, to varying results. Nero's smile became a grin when he heard a robotic voice behind him. « -Your new pet has arrived, master Nero. »

  
  


Containing his excitement, Nero turned around to the bearer of news, one of his android servants. « -The Praetor Guards are waiting for you in the living room, master. Shall I tell them to wait for you to get ready ? » asked the humanoid robot. Nero didn't really care about them, but he always liked their intricate design.

« -It won't be necessary. Make sure that the installations are ready for our new resident, and inform me immediately if anything is not in working order. » he replied. Nero walked out of his bedroom, the android respectfully saluting him on his way out. « -As you wish, master Nero. » it said.

The Celestial headed to the living room, feeling like a kid on the day of Christmas, eager to open his gift. When he arrived, two Praetor Guards, Celestial warriors clad in golden armour with energy wings, were waiting for him. And between them was a female demon, tied up, gagged and blindfolded.

It was her that spiked Nero's attention first. Her skin was red, her hair black and on her head were two horns, similar to an antelope's. She was wearing an old, tattered dress that did little to cover the girl's lithe frame. The fabric embraced her hourglass-shaped body and offered little protection to hide her body. She was pretty attractive, for a demon. And Nero couldn't wait to have his fun with her.

Smiling, the man came toward the guards, and both of them saluted him. « -Greetings, sir. » said the left one. « As per your request, we're bringing this specimen to you. We hope you'll enjoy your new pet. »

« -Greetings, soldier. » replied Nero. « Thank you for your fast delivery, I wasn't expecting to see her before next week... Were the procedures I asked for done properly ? »

« -Everything is done. The standard procedures were taken, her powers neutralized and, as you requested, no mind-altering procedures were taken. » The guard turned to the demon girl. Observing her closer, Nero noticed that her legs were shaking slightly. With a small movement, the Praetorian removed the gag in the demon's mouth. « Say hello to your master. » He ordered her, his voice now colder.

As the gag got out of the way, the girl took a deep breath. She had been kept with her mouth obstructed for several days, and now her jaw was aching. The demon tried to move it a little to dissipate the pain, but her lack of answer was quickly punished with a hit in the flank. « Say. Hello. » repeated the Praetorian.

She growled back at the guard, trying to look menacing. But another hit finally made her obey reluctantly. « -Hello... » she said, her voice full of hatred. But it was enough to satisfy the Praetorian, who looked back at Nero. « -Do remember that, if you want to get rid of it or simply need your pet to be reeducated, we will take her back to the facilities. »

« -I don't think it will be necessary. » replied the man. He was growing impatient to have an opportunity to play with his new toy. « But if something were to happen, you can make sure this little creature would regret it... But would you kindly put her on her knees, before going ? »

The second guard nodded and, with ease, made the girl kneel in front of Nero. She couldn't really fight back, and her shaky legs weren't enough to resist. The demon knew that the Celestials had done something to her. Injected something into her, weakening both her body and mind. But most notably, it had put her in some sort of heat.

Her mind was restless. Lust had been building up in her body for the last few days, and the demon couldn't do anything about it. Her hands were constantly bound, so she couldn't masturbate to relieve herself. It was getting so bad, her legs couldn't stop shaking. And now, she was at the mercy of a man who clearly wanted to make her his toy. But the girl was determined to not let this happen.

  
  


After a few more civilities, the Praetorians saluted Nero and left. The demon could hear Nero move around a little, not saying a word. After a few moments, she felt that something were put around her neck. Something leathery. Was she getting collared ? Instinctively, the girl tried to jolt back. But before she could move, Nero grabbed her shoulder and kept her in place.

« -Now, now... Don't get rowdy on me, will you ? » the man said said. He was talking with such a nonchalant tone, as if everything he was doing was normal... It angered the demon greatly. How could this man just speak like that, while collaring her like a dog against her will ?!

The demon growled again, showing her teeth. Even though she was still blind, she had a good idea as to where Nero was. « -Do not TOUCH me ! » she roared, fuming with hatred. She would not tolerate this !

However, the girl's shout was met with a mocking laughter. « -Now, now... Don't get ahead of yourself, darling. » he said, the demon's order leaving a sardonic smile on his face. « You're not in Hell any longer. If you thought it would- »

Nero couldn't finish his sentence as the demon, in a fit of rage, tried to bite his hand. But she quickly coiled back, as a painful electric current went through her body and stopped her dead in her track. The demon gritted her teeth, as not to give Nero the satisfaction of hearing her suffering, but it was no use. She was feeling too weak, and a few moans of pain escaped her mouth.

A few moments later, the electric current stopped, releasing the demon's muscles and stopping the pain. The girl fell down to her side, too weak to stand such a strong current going through her body.

« -Now, now... » she heard Nero say, as he crouched next to her. « What did you think you were going to achieve, sweetheart ? We're not stupid... We know pets like you have fangs. And that's exactly why you spent these last few days in our facilities. » Grabbing the leather collar again, Nero put it around the demon's neck. This time, she didn't try to resist, still dazed by the shock. The collar felt tight on her skin... Too tight.

« We've made sure your powers were neutralized... And made a few adjustments to make sure you wouldn't go far, if you had the weird idea to try and harm someone. » Feeling the collar's buckle close, the demon girl growled again, meekly. « You shouldn't, either... I've taken you out of your squalid pit. To offer you a life in the great spires, above your kind. Now... Would you be kind enough as to give me your name ? »

« -... Magda... » she whispered, after a moment of hesitation. She wanted to resist, of course, but... The electric shock had been brutal, and in her current state, the demon didn't want to be hurt again. She had been restless for too long, the nanomachines making her body ache for attention, upping her sensitivity to uncomfortable levels. And this shock didn't hit her nerves in a good way.

« -What was that ? » asked Nero. « Speak louder, sweetheart. »

« -Magda ! » replied the demon, obeying with a spike of spite. « My name... Is Magda. » Obeying like that made her want to puke. She was made inoffensive, lust was fogging her mind and of course, she had to be humiliated even further.

« -Magda. » repeated Nero. « Well then, Magda... Welcome to your new home. » On these words, the demon girl could feel the blindfold getting removed from her eyes, finally able to see where she was. But the first thing her black eyes saw was Nero himself.

Nero. A man with short, blonde hair. Wearing an opulent white and black robe, adorned with gold and a smug face that just made Magda want to rip his head off his body. Well, if she still had the strength to do it...

The Celestial took her by the collar, putting the demon back on her knees. Allowing her to look at the living room. It was far more luxurious than what the demon ever saw. The decorations, the light, the view... It was a completely different world than what she saw all her life in Hell. Magda knew the Celestials lived in quarters worthy of the demonic lords of old, but... She couldn't imagine it could have been this comfortable.

« -It's far better than your slum, isn't it ? » said Nero, with a bit of arrogance. A way to remind Magda of the demon's place in this world. The girl glared at him. This man was doing his utter best to anger her, and it worked... Way too well.

« -What are you going to do to me ? » asked Magda. « Are you just gonna keep me, and show me around like a dog ? »

« -Ah ah ah... You really are a funny one, aren't you ? » Nero went toward one of the couches. The Celestial sat down comfortably, and looked back at the demon. « You already know the answer to your questions, darling. Why even bother asking me ? I know what they put in you. And I can also see the damp spot on your dress. »

Magda blushed, as difficult as it was to see on her red skin, and tightened her thighs. These nanomachines they injected into her... It wasn't just to weaken her mind, after all. « -So... You took me just to use my body ? To make me your personal slut ? Do you think of me as a dog, you sick fuck ?! »

« -Oh no... I wouldn't just make you a common slut, my pretty. » Nero shook his head. « What would be the point ? If I just wanted a toy, I could just have made your mind be broken before arrival. And if I just wanted sex, trust me that a lot of women would kill for my attention. No, there's more to it. »

Nero got up, and approached Magda once again. The girl wanted to get on her feet, charge this atrocious man and impale him on her horns... But something told her she would just get shocked again. And it would probably be way worse than before.

« -In fact... You are right on one point, darling. You are a dog. Just look at you... » Nero kept going. He grabbed one of her horns, playing with her head as he walked around her. « I can see your nipples through your dress. And you can't tell me this whole situation isn't making you wet. Just look at your crotch... »

Infuriated, Magda turned her head toward the man. « -Are you kidding me ?! It's your fucking machines ! Those things your goons put under my skin ! You perfectly know what they're doing to me ! »

« -Shhhh... Language. » said the Celestial. « That's not how a good girl should talk. »

« -I'm not your dog. » growled the demon. « And I never will be. »

  
  


Once again, Nero laughed. An arrogant laughter. An enraging laughter. « -But Magda, my dear... You are a dog. You are nothing but a bitch in heat. And you'll need to accept it. »

The demon didn't even get a chance to reply, as the only thing that could escape her mouth was a moan of pleasure. Magda was hit with a sudden wave of pleasure between her legs. As if she was suddenly stimulated with a vibrating toy. Penetrating her, like an invisible dick. And she simply couldn't fight it back, be it because of her bound hands or her state of utter lust.

Quickly, Magda clamped her legs together, trying to fight back the pleasure... Was that the power of the nanomachines ? It was as if she was getting violated by an immaterial being... Magda turned her head toward Nero again, confused and angry.

« -What are you doing to me ?! » she barked more than she said. Her aggressiveness earned the demon an increase in the vibrations' intensity, snatching another humiliating moan from her.

« -I'm proving to you how much of an horny animal you are. Just look at you. I'm not even touching you, and you're already moaning... » Nero scratched the demon's head, more as a way to provoke her than anything else.

Magda didn't try to reply. The stimulation intensified again, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She could say or think whatever she wanted, her body didn't lie : it felt great. After a week of this heat inside of her that she couldn't quench, finally having some attention given to her pussy was blissful. Her whole body was on fire, and so sensitive, the simple contact of her skin against her dress was arousing. And it wasn't even counting her nipples, rubbing on the fabric.

Of course, the demon tried to keep a little dignity. She didn't want to give that spectacle to the Celestial, and gritted her teeth to not show any sign of pleasure. But Magda knew she wouldn't be able to resist that for long. She was already fighting back her moans, as her privates were getting stimulated mercilessly. Both her womb and clitoris were vibrating, sending waves after waves of pleasure through her. The demon girl didn't realize she was losing this battle, as her legs opened up a bit, welcoming this immaterial penetration.

Feeling her saliva drool on her chin, Magda decided to not give any more of this sight to her owner. She put her head against the ground, as her jaw unclenched. She simply couldn't resist anymore, and let a few quiet moans escape her lips.

But the vibration didn't stop... Nor was it getting weaker. With each shiver sent up her spine, Magda was getting closer and closer to orgasm, but... She couldn't cum. Something was preventing her from sweet, sweet release. Torturing her, as the demon tried to move her hips with the vibrations, trying to follow the movements of the invisible shaft, in the hope it would give her that little more pleasure to send her over the edge. To no avail.

  
  


« -Impressive technology, huh ? » said Nero, observing the lewd spectacle taking place before him. « Don't even try, you're not gonna cum unless I decide to allow you to. »

Magda tried to protest, but only a whimper could escape her lips. « -Ah... Ah... What do you... Want... ? » she managed to say, struggling to speak.

Nero chuckled. This whole thing was just so amusing to him. « -Well... Why don't you show your master how wet you are ? Come on, don't be shy... »

Such a demand... Magda could barely stomach it. This man wanted her to humiliate herself even further. At the moment, the only way she could offer him such a view would be by lifting her ass and let her dress slide down to her waist. But as proud as she was... Magda couldn't take this anymore. She needed release. This immaterial fucking was driving her insane.

And thus, she obeyed. Silently, Magda opened her legs and lifted her bottom. Exposing her bare, dripping pussy, leaving a lewd puddle under her. Nero could easily notice the demon's hips movement. She was so desperate, she was following the non-existent cock going deep into her in an increasingly obvious way.

« -You see ? » asked Nero. He was enjoying this little show greatly. « Even a bitch in heat can control itself better than you... » The man accompanied his sentence with a spank on Magda's ass, making the demon wince and sending some more of her pussy juices on the floor. « You're so eager to get used, just the thought of it makes your hips go wild. »

Magda's moans became louder, as her body could barely dissociate the stinging pain on her ass from the pleasure washing over her. « -S-Stop it... » she said, trying to sound like she still had any dignity left. « Just... Let me... ! »

« -No. » he cut her off. « No, it would be too easy, don't you think ? No... I want to hear you beg for it. To hear you accepting your place. To hear you say that you're just a pet to be toyed with, and that your only purpose is to please your beloved master. I want you to accept the fact you're nothing but a bitch in heat. »

The demon was baffled. She knew it was everything Nero wanted, and sure, she needed to cum, but... Not like this. She still had some dignity left. Or at least, she thought, and throwing it all away for an orgasm ? It was tempting... No... No. It was her body speaking. She wanted it. Badly. But giving the Celestial what he wanted ? Never. She had to be stronger. She had to show him she wouldn't break. And she wouldn't be his pet.

« -N... Never... ! » managed to articulate Magda, between two moans. It sounded resolute, a way to fight back Nero's influence. To not accept the orgasm she was promised if she threw away her dignity. But to him... It was just the funniest thing. This demon, with her ass in the air and her face against the floor, making a puddle with her sexual fluids between her legs, was gonna try and pretend she could fight him back ?

« -Not cooperating, huh ? Well... As you wish. » he said, with a sinister look. And as he did... Magda could feel the vibrations stop. The back-and-forth making her a hot, drippy mess disappeared suddenly. Leaving her hanging, on the verge of orgasm.

  
  


Worried, the demon looked back. She thought Nero would try and finish her off with something cruel, penetrating her himself, spanking her until she came or something humiliating, but... Nothing. The man just walked around her, and grabbed Magda by one of her horns again, to put her back on her knees.

The sight of the demon put a smile on Nero's face. Panting heavily, her nipples so erect they'd probably rip through the dress and her pussy leaking lewd juices between her trembling legs. Her throbbing clitoris begging for more attention. But most of all... This mixture of shame and anger in her eyes. Pure hatred, mixed with a desire for release.

At this very moment, he knew that he had chosen the right girl. She would be so delicious to break. « -If you're not willing to accept your nature... I guess you don't need to be allowed to cum, do you ? »

Magda didn't reply. She was trying to get some of her composure back. She felt like crying. This man... This monster... Could do everything he wanted to her. And she couldn't fight back. But she had to be strong. She couldn't show him any more weakness than that.

« -Looks like someone lost her tongue... » Violently, Nero pulled Magda to the side with her horn. Unable to resist, the girl ended up on her side, before Nero pushed her face to the ground again. Right into the puddle she had made. « Well, you better find it quick and clean up your mess. You're not even worth asking an android to clean behind you. »

She wanted to resist. To get up and fight back, to be able to kill her tormenter... But she couldn't. Magda's will was broken. She just wanted for it to be over, and be allowed some rest. Her mind was hurting, and her whole body was too stimulated for her be able to do anything.

Swallowing her pride and her disgust, Magda obeyed. She put her tongue out, and started lapping her own juices off the floor. And she thought the collar was humiliating...

« -Good girl. You see, when you want to obey ? » Nero complimented her. He let go of her horn, and, to add insult to injury, scratched his pet on the back of the head. The Celestial didn't wait for her to finish, as he decided he had more important things to do.

The man called one of his automated servants. Instructing them to take Magda to her room when she was done cleaning the mess she had done on the floor. The android nodded in response and Nero went away.

Magda, her face discreetly flushed from what she had done, didn't fight back when the android picked her up by her bound arms, and made her walk like a child to her destination. The demon didn't care anymore, for the time being. Her face was covered in her juices, and her legs, still shaking, almost made her fall a few times.

For now, Magda just hoped for a bath and some rest... There was no doubt her state of excitation would make it difficult to sleep, but she hoped that her state of mind would at least help a little. She needed to stay strong... Whatever Nero would throw at her, next time he'd want to play with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day was rising upon the grounds of Pit 17. Like every passing day, the sun rose in the sky and bathed the forest below with its light. It was quite a spectacular sight to behold, up in the Celestial spires. A sight no demon would ever see, except for a few « chosen » ones.

Magda was watching the sunrise, having woken up pretty early... She had slept in a small, locked up room in Nero's apartment, with a singular window to the outsides. Well, it was more of a cell than a room, actually... It was a bit decorated, sure. But in a way that was supposed to remind the demon of her place, with her « bed » being more fit for a human-sized dog than a person. On the walls were attached diverse restraining devices, leashes, ropes, collars... Hell, there wasn't even a chair to sit on !

At least, the bindings on her arms were removed. Magda had to cool down after what happened the previous day, her pussy itching for attention. Attention she knew would not relieve her. She did try masturbating for a while, in the hopes of working herself up enough to cum, but to no avail. The things the Celestials did to her body prevented her to orgasm. A few hours later, Magda was fed and somehow managed to get herself to sleep. Her bed was comfier than what she was used to, and the demon was in such a state of exhaustion that she pretty much passed out on her bed to spend the night.

Magda looked down to the pit, where she was taken from. Thinking about how many demons before her had the occasion to see their home from up there. She wondered if her twin Junia was safe, and hoped to find a way to escape this prison to see her again... But it was more probable Junia would be the one coming to her. She still had her powers. Magda didn't.

Behind her, the demon heard the room's automatic door open, followed by a voice that filled her with anger.

« -Enjoying the view ? » Nero asked, an arrogant smile on his face. « It's pretty rare creatures like you get to see the pits from above... You must be feeling very special. »

« -It makes me want to die. » replied Magda, not even turning to the Celestial.

« -Demons truly are never happy... » Nero walked closer to the demon girl. « Show a bit of appreciation for what you've gotten, will you ? »

That remark was enough to make Magda explode. She turned to Nero with a murderous glare and teeth gritted. « -ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?! » she screamed furiously. « You're not giving me anything, you're making me a PET ! » Magda lifted her hand, intent on punching the Celestial as hard as possible. « You took me away from my sister and you want ME to thank YOU ?! You piece of- »

Before she could finish her sentence, the demon felt an electric shock run through her body and stop her dead in her track. Magda squealed in pain, the current was too strong, hurting her worse than the previous day.

Whe the electricity subsided from her body, the demon girl fell to the ground, breathing heavily and incapable of standing on her feet. Nero looked down at her, contempt on his face. He crouched next to Magda, and grabbed one of her horns to keep her head lifted. To make sure she could see him.

« -And this is exactly why you're nothing more than a beast. » slowly said the Celestial, ensuring the demon would understand him clearly. « A dog would behave itself better. And you'd consider yourself an individual ? Don't make me laugh. »

Magda gritted her teeth again, trying to find the energy to reply. She wanted to insult him, to beat him to a pulp, to take back her freedom. But the only thing that could escape her lips were weak moans of pain.

Feeling satisfied, Nero released the demon's horn before standing up. Then, he turned around and headed to the door, next to which Magda could see one of the automatons that had taken her to this room, the previous day. « -Make her take a bath, and get rid of these rags she's wearing. » ordered the Celestial. « I want to see her in her new attire. »

The android bowed. « -Understood, master. » After that, Nero was out of Magda's room. The demon girl didn't try to resist, as the intricately-designed robot picked her up and brought her to the apartment's bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Magda was taken back to her room. The android had cleaned her almost like a child, to the demon's discontent, and got rid of her old dress. She couldn't even fight back, feeling too weak from the shock she received earlier. Besides, she knew it was pointless. Nero didn't even need to move to stop her, thanks to the « modifications » she received...

Magda wasn't very hopeful as to what kind of apparel she would be wearing. If anything, her « master » seemed to enjoy humiliating her, and would take this opportunity to further the humiliation. « -Please, wait while I get your new outfit. » the android told her, as she sat down on her bed completely naked. The demon tried to hide her privates, feeling a bit embarrassed... Even if what was facing her was just one of numerous soulless machines.

But her expression quickly changed to outrage when she saw the outfit she would have to wear. Nero expected Magda to be wearing something more akin to ropes used for bondage than clothing. Purple, silken ropes that weren't going to cover anything except for her slit. And even then, not that much.

« -You must be kidding me... » said the demon, bewildered. « What is that ? »

« -Those are your new clothes, as ordered by master Nero. » replied the android with its monotonous voice.

« -Clothes ? Those are not clothes ! My rags were closer to a real outfit than that... Fetishist wear ! » she protested. Hell, with how sensitive her body was at the time, she knew the simple contact of these on her skin would be a nightmare.

The robot, however, didn't seem to care about Magda's opinion of her new attire. It simply had a job to do : dress its master's pet as it was asked. She tried to fight back, to push away the android, believing it not to be able to shock her.

But the demon was quickly proven wrong, as a light shock went through her body. Not enough to paralyze her, but strong enough to stop her dead in her track as her muscles tensed up.

« -Please, cooperate. » simply added the android. As her body slowly relaxed from the shock, Magda couldn't do much as it dressed her up with no further resistance. The demon was still catching her breath, before she could feel the silk touching all of her sensitive spots.

The outfit was tight. It pressed against Magda's skin, arranged in a perverted way. The ropes were going along her spine, her exposed breasts and her pelvis. One of the ropes found itself between her legs, rubbing against her slit. But the rope itself wasn't the worst. As she moved around, Magda could feel a knot. A tiny, discreet knot near her clitoris, close enough to rub it every time she moved. Torturing her with pleasure with each breath she took.

How could something like this make her feel like her body was touched by a thousand hands ? Magda's mind, clouded from pain mixed to the shivers of pleasure caused by the ropes all over her body, couldn't find an answer. Her lust charged back in with full force, with interests from all the stimulation she had been subjected to.

The demon couldn't take it anymore. She needed that release. Magda's hand reached toward her damp pussy, straight up ignoring the machine next to her. All this rubbing was making her go crazy. But the demon wouldn't get to masturbate, as the android grabbed her hand before she could start touching herself. « -Master Nero awaits you. »

Replying with a whimper, Magda felt tempted to jump on that stupid tin can and destroy it. But the little common sense she still had left prevented her from doing so, in fear of getting shocked again, unsure she could take another one zap in the state she was in.

« -Please, follow me. » asked the android, taking Magda by the arm to one of the collars display. Each step was nightmarish to the demon. If just breathing made her so sensitive, walking with the knot rubbing against her clitoris was even worse. Wave after wave of pleasure washing over her over-stimulated body. She was soaking wet long before the machine took one of the leather collars to put around her neck.

« -S-s-s-s... » Magda stuttered, unable to gather her mind against the unending stimulation. « Stoooooooop... » The demon tried to press her legs together, as not to show how wet she was. She even started to wonder if it was only due to how desperate she was getting, or if there wasn't some enjoyment somewhere inside of her... Magda liked neither of these options.

The android didn't reply. It ignored the demon's plea, doing what it was programmed to do : serve its master. And master Nero wanted his pet ready for training. Once the collar was put around her neck, the machine took Magda by the arm again, and led her to the waiting Celestial.

During that time, Nero was comfortably sitting in one of the living room's luxurious couches. He busied himself by reading his messages on an holographic screen in front of him. Nothing too urgent he needed to take care of, mostly import requests from the other inhabitants of the spires. But one message in particular drew his attention. Cyrus, the Champion of the Sky, one of the most remarkable warriors of the Celestial empire, was going to visit Pit 17 ? Now, that wasn't something that happened everyday...

Nero thought he'd take care of this later, as he heard the android and Magda coming. The Celestial turned off his screen, and looked at the two approaching. A large smile on his face as he saw his pet all dressed up for his pleasure.

« -You look wonderful, my dear. » commented Nero with his sly, provocative smile. The demon simply replied with a disdainful grunt, before the android forced her to her knees. « Now that you're properly dressed, it looks like we're going to be able to start your training. »

« -My wh- Hmph ! » Before she could say anything, the automaton had pushed a gag between Magda's lips, forcing her mouth open with a metal ring before fastening the restraint around her head. The demon girl tried to protest, but all that could now escape her mouth were incomprehensible mumbles. « Ghh dhhs ffng off mh mhhf ! »

The Celestial chuckled. There was something fundamentally funny about this foul-mouthed creature getting silenced in such a way, and still try to mutter her curses. « -You heard me right. » nodded Nero. « As of now, you're not much more than a feral creature who can barely control herself. If we want you to be a proper pet, you're gonna have to learn your place. And to serve your master properly. »

On these words, the man waved the android away. The machine respectfully bowed to its master, before leaving him alone with Magda. The demon did not like what she heard, suddenly feeling nervous. What could this monster have in store for her ?

Magda's expectations were cut short, when she saw Nero simply whip out his cock from his trousers. Was that... It ? He wasn't going to torture her, he just... Wanted her to suck him off ? As he saw the demon lost in her thoughts, Nero snapped his fingers to make sure she would stay focused.

« -And it starts by teaching you how to use that fiery tongue of yours correctly. » said Nero. « I'm tired of you complaining, might as well make sure you know what you should use your mouth for. » He then gestured for Magda to get closer.

She hesitated for a few seconds. She was right there. Free of her movements, she could try and strike Nero... But Magda knew she couldn't. She would be shocked before getting close enough, and make everything even worse than it already was. She had to obey... But she didn't want to. Sucking this guy off ? She'd rather die.

Magda suddenly felt a weak shock going through her body. Visibly, Nero was getting impatient and encouraged her to get closer this way. « -Come on, I don't have all day. And I know demons are no strangers to this kind of things... Better get going if you don't want to be punished again. » Shivering at the thought, the demon decided to put her pride away for a few minutes, and approach her master's cock.

Nero was already half-erect, just from looking at his pet. He had to admit to himself, his choice had been pretty good. Magda was a beautiful little thing, especially in such an humiliating attire. The Celestial felt a rush of anticipation, as the demon's face was now between his thighs.

Magda's gag was made to prevent her from closing her jaws and biting. And the hole in it clearly made so that Nero could put his cock in her mouth with no risk of getting hurt. The demon felt disgusted at the position she was in, and... Had no idea what to do. She knew how sex worked, but not in that kind of situation. What did the Celestial want her to do ? Would he shock her if she didn't do it right ? Doubt slowly started to fill Magda's mind, adding to the horrid mix of lust and exhaustion she was already bathing in.

While the demon hesitated, her master quickly got tired of waiting and sighed in frustration. Nero thought that, if Magda couldn't decide what to do, he would have to give her direct instructions. The Celestial grabbed one of her horns, and moved her face closer to his cock. « -You really need me to tell you EVERYTHING, don't you ? How pitiful... » he scolded her with a look of disappointment on his face. « Come on, you can see it needs some attention. Use your tongue. »

Magda shivered again, disgusted of it all. She hesitated for one more second... Before finally pulling her tongue out, giving a lick to Nero's cock. The demon felt more humiliated than she ever was, but she had no choice. Magda ran her tongue up and down her master's shaft, with more passion than she was expecting.

Something in her head seemed to... Enjoy this, perhaps. In a sick, twisted way. Even if her body couldn't get to orgasm, her mind wouldn't stop trying to get her to cum. Even if it meant going through the most degrading things possible. Perhaps if she was good enough, master would let her cum...

No. No. What was she thinking ? The lust got to Magda's head again, and she could barely fight it back. Maybe being a good pet would be the way... The silk rubbing on her skin made sure that whatever she did, her mind would be focused on pleasure. Only on pleasure.

« -Well, see when you actually try ? Perhaps you're not a completely lost cause... » chuckled Nero with a smile. His pet's stimulation managed to get him fully erect pretty fast. And now, his cock was resting on Magda's face, as she kept on licking like a good girl.

The Celestial moved Magda's head away by her horn. The demon looked up to him, with a delicious mixture of anticipation and a taint of hatred in her eyes. The sign of a good little slut in the making. « -Good pets deserve a treat. » added the man, petting his pet's head and positioning his cock in front of her.

Magda wasn't fighting back anymore, as Nero shoved his dick in her drooling mouth through the gag. The demon had simply decided, in her hazy state of mind, to just go along with it. She started sucking on her master's cock, running her tongue all around it, tasting it. Magda didn't care about much else anymore.

As she worked her warm tongue on the Celestial's member, the demon suddenly felt something in her own privates. A vibration, obviously caused by Nero to excite her even further, although not as strong as the previous day. But this new stimulation, coupled to the silky ropes all over her body, was too much for Magda. Her mind couldn't take much more. She was already soaking wet, and her hand subconsciously reached for her slit. Every movement made the silk knot rub on her clitoris, driving her crazier by the second.

Meanwhile, Nero was overjoyed by the whole situation. With how desperate she was getting, Magda's blowjob skill was quite the unique experience. She was going at it like a mad woman, sucking away while running her tongue all over her master's cock, not as much concerned as to find his most pleasurable spot as she was to make him cum in her. The demon's tongue felt far different than a human's, warmer and more agile. Every lick sent a shiver of pleasure through Nero's body, especially when Magda focused on his tip.

« -Good, good girl... » he told the demon, petting her head. His face didn't show much of his pleasure, apart from a contented smile when he noticed that Magda had started masturbating furiously. Plunging her fingers deep inside of her, playing with her clitoris, trying desperately to cum. But he knew she wouldn't get it. Not until he gave her permission. And it made it all the better « Would you look at you... Now accepting your true nature, aren't you ? Just a good little slut... As you should be. »

Magda didn't care what Nero was saying. She didn't even listen. Could she even hear him ? She was wholly focused on her task. Nothing else mattered, apart from sucking on the Celestial's cock. Her body could barely feel anything else than pleasure, as painful as it was from how overstimulated she was. Magda couldn't stop herself anymore. She had to cum. She had to cum. She. Had. To. Cum.

But as impossible as release was for her, it wasn't for Nero. The Celestial reached his limit, and grabbed one of his pet's horns to stop her from moving. And shot a thick, warm load of cum into her mouth. Magda tried to swallow it all, as much as she could. But the gag prevented her to do so correctly, leaving the demon with her master's semen on her tongue.

Satisfied, Nero took his cock out of the demon's mouth. She did try to take it back in, but the Celestial moved her head away by her horn again. « -Very good. You're a fast learner, aren't you ? » as he said that, Nero took his dick in his hand and cleaned the tip of it across Magda's face. « Don't spit it out on the floor. We're already gonna have to clean after you, it seems... » he added, as the demon kept on desperately masturbating. « Do not make it harder for the servants. »

Magda couldn't reply with anything but heavy pant. She barely understood what Nero told her, but nodded nonetheless. She was too busy burying her fingers deep inside of her and trying to swallow the liquid in her mouth to care, really. The vibrations in her pussy stopped, as her master put his cock back into his pants. No... No, don't do that, she thought. How was she going to cum ?

The demon whimpered, grabbing Nero's pants, trying to beg for him to actually let her orgasm... But she was met with a sadistic grin. And a shiver of fear ran through her body when she heard him say « -Not just yet, dear... Not just yet. »

On these words, the Celestial snapped his fingers. « -Bring her back to her room. And take her gag off. » And as soon as his order was given, an android came to the living room and grabbed Magda by the arm, forcing her on her feet again.

The demon didn't even try to resist. She simply followed along, her hand staying between her legs on their way. And before she realized it, she was brought back to her room and sat on the bed. The android undid the gag, finally letting her swallow Nero's cum.

When the intricate machine went away, Magda laid down on her bed. And started masturbating even more furiously. With the vibration in her pussy gone, she would have to work even harder to finally cum... Even though she knew it wouldn't be possible. It didn't matter anymore. She had to cum. She had to...

Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

From the surface, it was always quite the experience to see the sun rise and shine upon the golden spires of Pit 17. The floating towers were marvels of technology most and foremost, sure. But they were also works of art in and out of themselves, greeting their inhabitants each morning with a spectacle of the might of the Celestial empire.

One of its inhabitants, however, was restless. She didn't even notice that a new day had rose, in what was supposed to be her room. Magda had barely slept at all. Her body had been on fire since Nero made her suck him off, and no matter how much she tried, she still couldn't get herself to cum.

The demon couldn't ignore the heat either, every minute she spent not answering her instincts was an additional torture she couldn't endure. So, she had spent the rest of the previous day and most of her night either masturbating furiously or passed out from exhaustion. And her silky apparel wasn't helping her calm down either. Magda's mind couldn't focus on anything else, even if she tried.

As she plunged her fingers deep in her pussy, the demon could hear the door to her room open between the obscene sounds and moans she was making, followed by the voice of Nero. « -Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well ? » he asked, a snarky smile on his face.

With the Celestial approaching, Magda took her fingers out of her slit, moving her head to the side to look at her master. As foggy as her thoughts were, she couldn't forget her hatred for this man. He was the one who made her this way, who kept her stimulated but would rather humiliate her further and further than to allow her to cum. The demon didn't reply, and stared at Nero with a mixture of anger and desperation.

« -I'm guessing you did, you dirty little thing. » continued the man, looking at the state of Magda. She was resting in a puddle of her own juices, her thighs soaking wet from all the time she spent masturbating since the last time he saw her. Amused, Nero grabbed Magda by the rope going between her legs, making the demon shiver from the light touch of his fingers. The Celestial smiled at the reaction.

He was not planning to just stop there, however. And pulled on the silky rope, rubbing the small knot against Magda's clitoris. The demon moaned loudly. An exterior stimulation was too much for her overworked body to resist, and her master delighted in her facial expression.

The Celestial could see it. Magda was cracking up. Her hatred was almost completely replaced by lust. He could already feel it the previous day, the demon wanted to give up. She wanted to beg, she wanted to be used, she wanted to be filled to the brim by her master. But her petty pride was still getting in the way.

Magda couldn't control herself, as the rope was pulled. And with Nero holding it tight, the demon unconsciously started to rub her pussy against her apparel, covering it even further with her lewd secretions. A motion the Celestial quickly noticed, before letting go of the rope and leaving Magda unsated once more.

« -Now, don't get ahead of yourself, my dear. I don't remember allowing you to pleasure yourself in the sort... » Nero chuckled, as the demon whimpered in frustration. « For now, I have a little... Gift, for you. I'm sure you'll love it. »

Even in her state of stimulation, a shiver went up Magda's spine. Every time her master said that he had something for her, it didn't end well for her. What more torture could he have in stock ? She was already too worked up to think straight, what even was he trying to achieve ? It was just overkill...

Nero grabbed the demon's arm delicately, helping her to her feet, as shaky as she was. Magda could then observe two of the androids installing an odd device in the room.

The machine was some sort of riding saddle, on the sides of which were leather cuffs to make sure whoever sitting on it would stay there. And on top of it was a mechanized plastic phallus, standing proudly in front of the demon. Her lusty thoughts immediately understood that she would be made to sit on it. Both to her delight and her horror.

If she had some energy left, Magda's eyes would probably have widened. She would have been outraged, would have screamed. But in her current state, the demon could simply whimper before turning her head to her master. « -Please... Please... » she begged. « I can't... I can't... »

But her terrified face only added to Nero's pleasure. He answered Magda's plea with a large, sadistic smile. The demon shivered with all her beings.

The Celestial put his hand on her shoulder, before taking his pet closer to the machine as the androids stepped back. « -Now, now, my dear... » he started, turning Magda around so she would face him. « You know you don't have a say in the matter. You are my pet. And what do good pets do, if they don't want to be punished ? »

Magda didn't reply right away. She couldn't fight back anymore as she looked to the ground. « -... They... Obey... ? » she hesitated, hoping it would be the answer Nero wanted to hear. Looking up, the demon understood from his smile that she was correct.

« -Exactly. » nodded the Celestial. « They obey. Now, go stand above your new chair. » Nero let go of Magda and stepped back. She looked behind her, at the sex toy. The pink plastic toy seemed so big... She wouldn't be able to take it. There was no way... But she didn't really have a choice. The demon made a few trembling steps toward the machine, and spread her legs just a bit before turning around, standing above the toy.

As she did, the androids approached and fastened the cuffs around her ankles. Making sure she would go nowhere. Satisfied, Nero sat on the demon's bed, ready to enjoy the spectacle. « -Very good ! You're becoming quite obedient, congratulations ! »

Magda didn't reply. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't have, as a face mask with a long, thick purple cock was put in front of her face. « -However, we can't just keep you so... Naked. Perhaps this will warm up your throat. We wouldn't want getting a cold, would we ? »

The demon swallowed her saliva, on the verge of tears. She silently opened her mouth, knowing that cooperating was the only thing she could really do. The toy was then pushed all the way down her throat, completely filling Magda's mouth as the mask was fastened behind her head. It was so huge, she could feel its tip bluging in her throat, pokinh her collar. It was surprising she wasn't choking on it.

Thinking it would be the next logical step, Magda started lowering her hips toward the sextoy, but was quickly stopped by Nero. « -Did I say you could sit down ? We're not done yet, my dear. » he said, as the demon shivered.

The Celestial snapped his fingers and once again, the androids approached the demon. In turn, each one put a clamp around Magda's overly-sensitive nipples, making her shudder both time. She didn't think her body able to feel even more sensitive, but with these clamps on, her nipples were now sending waves of both pleasure and light pain all over her body.

Her mind simply couldn't handle it anymore. Magda would have orgasmed just from the clamps, but once again, something in her body prevented her. Her legs were about to betray her, and whatever was left of the demon's mind had been put to the side. Her body didn't want to think anymore, it wanted release. To be allowed to cum, to be freed from this torture.

Satisfied, Nero made a gesture to Magda, indicating that she could sit down. « -Now, you look perfect... Come on, sit down. You can even choose the hole ! Am I not a nice master ? » A muffled noise came out of Magda. The Celestial believing it to be a try to agree with him.

Magda looked down at the saddle. And started to slowly lower her hips, her mind too desperate to want anything but sit on that machine, and feel this plastic cock deep inside of her. Halfway down, the demon felt the tip of the toy gently kiss her drooling lower lips. This stimulation alone made her moan, the sensation already overwhelming.

Panting, Magda rubbed her slit against the toy. The glans alone was so big... There was no way it would fit... Suddenly, the toy shot some lube upward, through Magda's pussy lips and into her vagina. But to the demon, it could have been a lightning bolt and would have made her react the same way. She arched her back, moaning audibly as her body forced itself down. She couldn't wait anymore, she needed to feel that thing inside of her !

Magda went down on the dildo quite easily. Between her dripping cunt and the lubed up toy, her vagina easily swallowed half of it. The plastic cock was really thick, and as she lowered herself so fast, the demon could feel every inch penetrate her and rub against her inner walls, filling her mind with pleasure. Pleasure she expressed through muffled moans.

When Magda arrived to her knees, she stopped lowering her hips. There was more to the toy before she could properly sit on the saddle, but the sensation was already overwhelming. Half of it was already good enough for Magda, who started moving her hips around to feel the artificial dick move around her vagina. It felt so great, already... But she simply couldn't get it the right way. She still couldn't cum, driving her even crazier and moving her hips more aggressively, in the hope that it would suffice.

Nero wouldn't have any of it, however. He wanted Magda to sit on this saddle, and take the entire toy in. The Celestial got up, and approached the demon. « -Now, did I say you could stop there ? Take it all in. » She didn't to react. After a few seconds, the Celestial added « Magda... I said, take it all in. » Again, the demon didn't react.

Getting angrier, the man grabbed Magda by one of her horns, and forced her to look him in the eyes. « -Magda... » Nero muttered aggressively. And then, he saw her eyes... Full of desperation. It was clear the demon wasn't thinking anymore. She was just following her instincts. Her body wanted pleasure, and it did just what it had to get it, even though it couldn't have it. Not a single thought seemed to go through the demon's mind anymore. It was...

Perfect. The Celestial smiled again. If only half of the toy was enough to put his pet in such a state... Nero rose his feet, and put it down on Magda's thigh. He then grabbed her other horn... And pushed the demon down further on the artificial cock.

A loud moan escaped Magda's mouth, as her master forced her to take the sextoy in its entirety. It was so big, so deep... She loved every second of it. She froze for a second, before Nero grabbed her hands, and cuffed them on the front of the saddle. Now, it would be impossible for Magda to get up.

The demon tried to start moving her hips. She groaned in frustration when she realized she couldn't, getting a laugh out of her master. Nero snapped his fingers again and Magda could feel the toy vibrate. The plastic cock started moving slowly, scraping against her inner walls. It got down, but not enough to exit the demon's vagina, before going up again.

Magda's reaction was quick. Her muffled moans of pleasure were soon accompanied by her trying to move with the toy, accompanying its thrusts to feel them better inside of her. Progressively, the machine went faster. And as it did, Magda tried to follow as best she could. She felt like she could explode at any moment, if she wasn't denied orgasm time and time again.

Suddenly, the toy in her mouth started to vibrate in turn. The demon's eyes widened, as the artificial cock pulsed in her throat. It felt as if she was getting taken from both sides. Magda simply followed the movement with a vigor she shouldn't have been capable of having, making the clamps on her nipples send her even more into bliss with each shake.

All of that for Nero's viewing pleasure. The Celestial watched Magda abandoning herself to pleasure, satisfied with his work. « -Well, looks like you're enjoying yourself... » he started, grabbing Magda by the chin to look into her eyes. « I did say you'd enjoy your gift, didn't I ? »

The demon didn't reply. Her mind was too scattered to even understand what her master was saying. Nero quickly let go of her chin, before going around the machine and heading toward the door. « -Enjoy yourself, my dear... I'll be back in an hour or so. » he added, waving at Magda. She was still unable to hear him, and thus completely ignorant of how much time would pass before her master would come back. Of how much time she would be stimulated without being allowed to cum. It was going to feel like an eternity...

Some time had passed, with Nero taking care of his duties as an administrator of Pit 17. With the coming of the Champion of the Sky, he had to make sure he'd have access to all the amenities of the spires, and a room fit for a man of his rank.

But even with as much attention he had to give to these preparations, Nero couldn't forget about his pet. Looking at the time, it seemed to have been more than an hour and a half since he left Magda in her room, getting penetrated by that machine... Woops. Oh well, it didn't matter. She would be in the same state as he would expect anyway.

Nero arrived to the demon's room, and slowly opened the door. « -Knock knock, my dear... Your master is back. » he said calmly. Inside, Magda hadn't moved from her spot. She seemed to be completely tired off, half-asleep with the artificial cock still pounding into her. Nero snapped his fingers, making the machine as well as the toy in her mouth stop. Surely, this would wake her up.

And it did. Not feeling the dildos moving anymore, Magda seemed to come back to her senses, confused. She lifted her head, looking around and not understanding why it stopped. Then, she saw Nero walking around her, and entering her field of vision.

« -You sure enjoyed yourself, it seems... » nodded the Celestial, noticing how much the machine was coated in Magda's sexual fluids. Quite a satisfying sight... Nero crouched next to the demon, grabbing her chin to look her in the eyes once more.

And in there, he saw... Nothing. Her thoughts had been overwhelmed, and Magda's mind was left a mush. A frail, malleable mush, with which the Celestial could do whatever he pleased. A large smile formed on his face. « -I think it's time we get rid of those... » he added, before letting go of Magda's chin. Nero unlocked the cuffs, one by one, before unfastening her gag. It took some efforts taking it out, the demon feebly trying to keep it down her throat, but the Celestial got it out anyway. Finally, he undid the clamps on her nipples.

Nero then grabbed Magda's hand, and slowly helped her up to her feet. She was just as trembling as before, drooling from both her mouth and slit. The fierce demon didn't look like much more than a vulnerable child, in this state.

Once she got up, her master took her back toward her bed, and made her sat down. But Magda fell on her back the moment Nero let go of her, panting heavily. The Celestial chuckled, seeing how little energy his pet had left.

With the little consciousness she had left, Magda opened her mouth, trying to say something. « -... Eeeeeeeesh... » she muttered meekly, moving around slightly and drawing her master's attention. « Hhhhhck... Meeeeeeeeeee... »

« -Sorry ? » asked Nero, not understanding what his pet was trying to say. « I don't think I caught that... Come on, make yourself understandable. »

« -Hhhhck... Meeeeeeeee... » Magda tried to say again. But she simply didn't manage to have any sound come out of her mouth correctly. So instead, the demon lifted her legs, exposing her aching pussy to the Celestial. « Fuck meeeeeeeee... Please, master... » she finally managed to whimper. Her mind was lusting for Nero in his entirety. Pleasing him the previous day felt so good... She needed it again. She needed him to fill her with his cock. Her master's cock.

Nero had an hearty laugh. Two days ago, Magda was cursing him and hated him with all her being. And now, here she was, reduced to a slut begging for his cock. « -Very well... » he replied with a sadistic smile. The Celestial came in front of Magda, undoing his pants and letting his cock free. Nero was already hard from seeing his pet in her weakened state, and was only waiting for her to start begging.

He grabbed Magda's legs, keeping them spread apart and placed his dick on top of her slit. The demon weakly moved her hand, putting them on top of Nero's cock gently. Just feeling it at her entrance filled her with bliss. She didn't want it to go away, to leave her again. And for that, she had to be as welcoming as possible to the fruit of her desire.

The Celestial wasn't planning on penetrating her just yet, however. He would have his fun the way he wanted, and Magda's pleasure would only come from that. Nero started rubbing his dick against her slit, lubing it up with the demon's sexual fluids. Doing so, she started moaning, as even the lightest of touch was enough to send her into bliss. Even more so with that additional teasing from her master.

« -Please... Please... ! » Magda wailed, growing more and more desperate. « Use me ! Please, please, please, use my pussy ! Do whatever you want to me, but fuck my pussy ! »

Nero grinned, listening to the demon's plea. « -I think I didn't hear something, my dear... Who am I ? » he asked, rubbing his cock one more time against Magda's pussy.

« -Please... Please... Master... ! Fill me with your cock ! Use me like your toy, I've been a bad pet ! I've been a bad pet ! » she screamed, unable to contain herself. The demon started panting heavily, pulling her tongue to try and feel less hot than she did. Nothing else mattered, she just needed this. Even if it meant throwing away her pride completely.

Delighted, Nero moved his hips back, and positioned in cock in front of Magda's slit. « -Very well. » he chuckled, the demon's eye starting at him with lust. The Celestial gave her a few more rubs with the tip of his cock, making Magda whimper.

He spread the lips of the demon's pussy with the head of his dick, and finally, penetrated her. Nero slid his member quite easily inside Magda. She was so wet, his cock slid along her inner walls and making his entrance so much more pleasant. The demon's vagina was tight, hugging warmly the dick of her master.

The sudden penetration sent a jolt of pleasure through Magda's body, arching her back and making her moan loudly. It was the most wonderful thing she had felt in weeks. How could she have lived all her life without experiencing such bliss ? Her passage to the lab had made it so her owner's cock would be the most pleasurable thing in the world, to her. And Nero had barely started.

The man moved his hips back, exploring his pet's insides with his cock. Magda's pussy was something he had not experienced before, so much warmer than a regular woman's slit. Each bumps in the demon's vagina made her face distort in pure enjoyment, as pleasure flowed through her body untethered.

« -My, my... I barely got in, and you're already so worked up. I can't imagine what it'll be when I actually start... » On these words, Nero thrusted his cock back into Magda. Surprised, the demon moaned once again, before her master started his back-and-forth motion to penetrate her, making her breasts jiggle with each movement of his hips.

Soon enough, Magda picked the rhythm up. She started moving her body along with Nero's motion. Doing her best to feel his cock deep inside of her, shivering with pleasure. Each thrust satisfying her hungry body like nothing else had been able to.

Meanwhile, the Celestial was having just as much of a good time as Magda. His pet was the perfect recipient for his dick, her inner walls pushing on it pleasantly as he penetrated her. Each one of her moans was music to his ears, expressing all her lust and bliss. And with that, Nero was getting close to orgasm.

Suddenly, Magda felt her master bury his cock even deeper inside of her, stopping to move. And with this final motion, she was finally allowed to cum. Nero shot his seeds deep inside of the demon's vagina, filling her womb with semen. And hitting her with the release of two weeks of sexual frustration.

Magda screamed in pleasure, her mind overflowing as she could finally cum. Her body arched up violently, she locked her legs around her master. She could not handle such an orgasm, her eyes rolling up as she could feel her pussy filling up. It felt too good for her body to let even a drop escape.

With Nero finishing, Magda's orgasm slowly died down. Her body twitched a few times, as she stopped moaning and laid down on her bed again. And with that, she passed out. Finally, she was allowed to cum. And the feeling was just too overwhelming for how weak she was, forcing her to shut down.

The Celestial took his cock out of his pet's slit, fully satisfied with the act. He quickly realized that Magda didn't handle the orgasm he allowed too well, the buildup having probably been a bit too much until this moment... But it didn't matter, Nero was content.

He cleaned the tip of his dick on Magda's belly, and decided to let her rest for a while. With that, he was certain that she would start acting... Differently. Nero then put his cock back in his pants, and went out of the room. His pet's training was over.

The visit of the Champion of the Sky had made for quite a long day. Nero, as an eminent administrator, had to welcome Cyrus and take him on a tour around the spires, after a long and boring speech from both him and the Champion. Then, there was the evening reception, seemingly never ending... How pleasant it was when it finally ended and he could go back.

The Celestial quickly went back to his apartment and as he entered, heard quite a lovely voice. « -Welcome home, master ! » a cheerful voice welcomed him. Nero smiled, fond of coming home to this.

Shortly after, Magda arrived to the entrance, dressed in nothing but her leather collar and a huge smile on her face. Every day, she couldn't wait for her master to come back home after a day of work, and be with him again. The demon walked up to the Celestial, and fell to her knees in front of him.

« -How did your day go, master ? » she asked, looking up at Nero. When he wasn't around, her days were so boring. She couldn't live without him anymore, even if she tried to.

« -Too slow. » replied the Celestial, petting the demon's head. « The tour took forever and the only good moment of all this was the end of the reception. I'm glad to be finally back. »

Magda really enjoyed when Nero scratched her head. But hearing that he had a bad day, she knew she had to do something. « -It's good to see you back too, master... » she started meekly, before turning around and going on all four to present her butt to him, wiggling it a few times. « Do you want me to do something to make you feel better ? Do you want to use my pussy ? My ass ? » The demon pointed to her mouth. « My mouth, perhaps ? »

Nero chuckled. His pet was so docile and always so eager to have him fill her up and lighten his day. « -Oh, I have a few ideas indeed, my dear... » he nodded. « Go and wait for me on my bed, alright ? First, I have something I need to take care of real quick... »

The demon rose to her feet, and excitedly replied « -Yes, master ! » before running toward the Celestial's room. Such a good girl... And so well-trained. Nero was fully satisfied with her, and she obeyed so eagerly... Perhaps she deserved a reward. And perhaps Magda would be delighted to see her sister join her in the spires.


End file.
